Bad Blood
by Ojiejojie
Summary: Juan wishes to sample what his brother feasts upon. K for now but will likely develop to MA
1. Father Figure

Lucrezia lay on her bed, lazily running her fingers through Cesare's dark hair. Giovanni begins crying in the next room.

"Cesare do you love me?"

"Of course sis, why do you ask?"

"Will you attend the baby then?" Cesare laughed but moved from the bed to fulfil his sister's wishes anyway.

"He is growing big your Giovanni" Cesare whispered as he looked down affectionately on his baby nephew. Giovanni slowly quietened, being rocked in his crib.

"He reminds me more of his father every day." Lucrezia sighed and rolled on to her stomach to look at Cesare as he continued to rock Giovanni.

"The poor stableboy?"

"No, Narcissus." Cesare smiled at his sister and gently kissed his nephew while he slept.

"You would make a good father Cesare."

"For Giovanni?"

"Perhaps." Answered Lucrezia beckoning Cesare back to the bed with a small crook of her finger to which Cesare quickly replied.

"I will always be here to be the father figure Giovanni needs."

"A father figure maybe, but not a father." Cesare looked at her with concern in his eyes and placed his hand over hers.

"What has brought this on?"

"He is growing older as you said and I'm beginning to doubt my ability to give him everything he needs from a family." She said quietly a trace of sadness shadowing her words.

"Everything you cannot give him, I will."

The door bangs open and Juan leisurely strolls in, a cigaro in one hand and wine in the other. He smirks when he sees Lucrezia and Cesare on the bed together.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He says coyly, strolling over to peer at Giovanni in his crib.

"Keep that foul smelling turd from my son."

"Piggy likes cigaros doesn't he?" Juan coos while lowering the cigaro into the crib. Giovanni wakes briefly from the intrusion and fusses slightly.

"Look what you've done." Lucrezia scolds getting up from her position on the bed to stand protectively over her son, attempting to soothe him back to sleep.

"Was there something you wanted Juan?" Cesare also gets up from the bed, shooting Juan a dark look.

"Not at all brother, again sorry if I interrupted anything…" He chuckles, throwing his siblings a glance they fail to recognise before stalking from the room just as suddenly as he arrived.


	2. Beginnings of Rain

Juan paced the courtyard scowling. The dark heavy sky lingering with promised rain above him. He had seen the way Cesare looked at their sister. He had seen it. He was not to be fooled and he was not pleased. Some dark desire had existed behind the looks his brother delivered his sister, a desire that was both sinful and immoral. Sweet, innocent Lucrezia. Had he seen the look in her eyes too? What secret bond did these two share that he was not privy to? He heard quick heavy footsteps approaching from behind him and correctly identified them as belonging to his loving brother, Cesare.

"You summoned me here brother?" Cesare said casually while leaning on a stone pillar of the courtyard.

"Indeed I did." Juan replied, copying Cesare's movements and leaning on an opposite pillar.

"Well would you be so kind as to enlighten me?"

"I was thinking of a trip, a kind of sibling retreat, to see our dear brother Gioffre and his new bride."

"When did you become so family centred Juan?"

"You and Lucrezia inspired me the other day." Juan smiled, a smile that put Cesare on edge.

"I'm not sure father can spare…"

"Us? Well I have already asked. He is pleased that we are nurturing our natural brotherly bond and can indeed spare us for a few days."

"I will broach the subject with Lucrezia."

"I'm sure you will." Juan sauntered into the open garden just as the sky decided to relieve its burden and the first drizzle of rain began to fall.


	3. Too old for nose kisses

"He is up to something, I am sure of it." Lucrezia hissed walking arm in arm with Cesare in the garden. The sun was high in the sky, the roses were blooming and Cesare had surprised Lucrezia by joining her on her daily stroll. Usually he was too busy for her with stratagem and conferences with their Holy Father. But today he had sought her out to inform her of their brother's ominous invitation. She felt like this was the only time he sought her out, to tell her of news, and usually bad at that.

"Oh I have no doubt, but we must go."

"Must we?" Lucrezia laughed, smiling eyes looking up at Cesare as he similarly looked down on her with his own fondness.

"I'm afraid so, my love." Cesare wrapped an arm around his sister, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her nose. Lucrezia let out a giggle and attempted to push Cesare away from her.

"I am too old for kisses on the nose Cesare."

"Is that so?" Cesare raised an eyebrow, and let Lucrezia out from his firm grasp. "What do young ladies receive then instead of kisses on the nose?"

"I am afraid you are not old enough to know." Lucrezia teased, twisting from Cesare's out reached hands in his attempts to pull her close to him once again.

"I know more than you, sweet sister." He chuckled, pursuing her as she disappeared further into the garden. He has just gotten close enough to clasp the intricate fabric of her favourite blue dress, when a sharp turn allowed her escape. He quietly stalked the path, ears listening for the sound of his sister's quiet laughter or soft breaths. He had just gotten to the end of the trail in a state of confusion, facing a brick wall covered in vines and surrounded by roses, when two delicate hands covered his eyes.

"Ahuh! Seems there are still some things you have to learn."

He covered her hands with his own and brought them down to his lips, planting ten soft, quick kisses on each of her fingers there. Lucrezia sighed out a breath at the sensation.

"Perhaps you could teach me?" 


	4. Bosoms and Politics

Lucrezia, Cesare, and Juan Borgia sat around their father's elaborate dining table, sipping wine and engaging in soft discussion. All but Juan, who was in fact gulping down his wine and staring intently in turn at his brother and sister. He jolted his empty wine cup down on the table, indicating to the serving boy that he would need his fourth refill.

"Do you really need another cup Juan?" Lucrezia murmured to Juan, under Cesare and Rodrigo's tedious and inexhaustible discussion of politics from across the table.

"Do not begin to think you know what I need." Juan smiled viciously at her, before turning to join his father and brother in their conversation.

Lucrezia, having no critical interest in the intricacies of politics where it did not directly concern her, continued to sip on the heavy wine. She loved the way Cesare looked when he was deeply involved in debate, so passionate and intense. He sometimes looked at her like that, on those occasions that she caught him. But she was not politics, nor was she war or campaigns. She was the peaceful in-betweens he rarely sought out. Cesare's life was a constant battle that she did not know where she fit in. His long hair was dark and wild as he leaned into the table, forcefully indicating as if there were a map laid out under his hand. Her father was solemnly nodding in thought and Juan was smirking, in expected disagreement. Cesare caught her staring, in a brief pause, and smiled gently in a way that understood and apologised for the dreary matters that had seemed to have overtaken the family dinner.

"Are you looking forward to the family outing Juan has planned, Lucrezia?" Lucrezia was roused from her thoughts by the question directed suddenly at her from across the table.

"Yes, father, any time with my brothers is time well spent." Rodrigo smiled at her response and clapped Cesare on the back.

"Aren't you boys blessed to have such a loving and dutiful sister in your care?"

"One of us luckier than the other it would appear..." Juan muttered under his breath.

"What's that Juan?"

"I said it would appear that we would leave to see Gioffre sooner than expected. Some matters have need of my attention in Squillace."

"Would those matters have deep brown eyes and ample bosom brother?" Cesare smirked at Juan.

"Now, now, let us not talk of…bosom, over dinner and especially not in front of your sister."

"Lucrezia does not mind, do you sis? In fact I am informed that our dear Lucrezia is quite knowledgeable on such fleshly matters." Lucrezia grimaced at Juan's not so subtle insinuation and Cesare scowled at his words.

"I refuse to believe such things Juan." Rodrigo replied taking a long swallow of his wine.

"Why wouldn't she, she has bosoms does she not?"

"Let's not talk of Lucrezia's…bosoms." Cesare cautioned Juan with a look that he returned with a brazen smile.

"You would know all about her bosoms wouldn't you Cesare." He retorted in a whisper.

"I know nothing..." Cesare replied shocked and irritated at the statement, shooting a small glance in their sister's direction, attempting to not take in her breasts as he did so. Luckily she was preoccupied with discussing the upcoming dance with their father in animated detail.

"You know too much brother." Juan pushed himself up from the table and left the room without another word.


	5. The Whore of Rome

Lucrezia was held in her father's arms as they whirled around the grand ballroom. She had been dancing her whole life, in her mother's arms as an infant, on Cesare's toes as a child and now she was often seen in the twirling embrace of one of her ceaseless suitors. The music slowed to a stop and when her father released her she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being a wonderful dance partner and an even better father."

"And how am I at being pope?" Rodrigo asked as he escorted Lucrezia off the dance floor.

"Oh, dreadful." She teased.

"Your trip is tomorrow, how will I ever survive without my children?"

"Perhaps we will return and Rome will be in ruins?"

"Yes, perhaps." Rodrigo laughed and left Lucrezia, scanning the crowds for his mistress, Giulia Farnese as he went. Lucrezia in turn began to look for her brother for the next dance. In her brief glance around the room she saw countless handsome men eager for her attention, but none like her brother. He was the best dancer she knew, as well as her favorite partner. They had practiced endlessly together as children. She had taken turns stepping on the toes of both Cesare and Juan, Juan not taking the disturbance as amiably as his counterpart.

Cesare was in fact, on the other side of the large room talking to a charming young woman up against one of the many decorated walls. She was giggling seductively at his quips and staring up into his dark eyes, a look which he returned eagerly. He had not danced all night, nor had he thought about dancing and neither had he thought about Lucrezia. That was until he had chanced to look up and see her fervently looking about for someone he presumed was him.

"Cesare? You were just saying about the gardens…?"

"Sorry, I have to leave you now."

"What for?"

"To dance."

"I've been told I make quite a good partner..."

"Oh I already have a partner in mind." Cesare began to walk away without even a backwards glance to the disgruntled guest he left behind him. Coming up towards Lucrezia he offered his hand to her with an exaggerated bow.

"May I have this dance my lady?" She beamed in response and willingly took his hand for the next song.

"I thought you would never ask." They lined up with the other dancers and began to perform the elaborate and intricate moves, weaving about the floor gracefully. They never needed to take their eyes off each other, they knew the dance off by heart.

"May I step in for the next song brother?" Juan had appeared at their side, without either of them noticing his arrival.

"If Lucrezia doesn't mind." Juan looked at her expectantly as she slowly lowered her hand from Cesare's.

"I do not mind." Juan held out his hand impatiently and pulled her close to him as her eyes followed Cesare's retreat.

"How come we never dance together Lucrezia?"

"I do not know Juan."

"I know why, because you only dance with Cesare."

"You know that's not true."

"Ah yes my mistake, you only dance with your suitors." Lucrezia looked up at Juan's face and recognized that same expression he had been wearing often when observing his siblings. She observed the disgust and anger but could not identify an emotion deep under the surface only visible through his eyes. It was something like jealousy.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying, is Cesare your brother or your suitor?" he snarled grabbing her arm tight and stopping their already irregular rotating.

"Don't be ridiculous Juan!" They had begun to gain the attention of those around them who had begun to slow their own dancing in order to better take in the scene.

Juan roughly pulled his sister close enough so the crowd could not hear his whisper. "Does father know you are the whore of Rome?" Lucrezia pulled free at his words and attempted to hastily move through the crowd without letting the outrage and hurt show on her face. Cesare had witnessed the scene as everyone else did and did not know which sibling to confront first. His affection gave out in the end and he followed Lucrezia to an abandoned side room of the hall, where she had sunk into a chair. How he dare make such a scene like that, she thought furiously.

"What did he do?"

"He is saying the most…strange things Cesare." She did not know how to express Juan's thoughts. Was she repulsed by them, though she had sometimes thought them herself in the deepest and most intimate parts of her mind? No, Juan was being ridiculous. She was being ridiculous.

"What did he say to offend you so my love? I swear I'll cut out his tongue before he can say another insolent word." Cesare growled pacing over to kneel at her feet.

"He had the nerve to call me the whore of Rome."

"Huh! He would know, he has visited them all."

"I do not know if I will be able to endure this trip with him."

"I will be there, don't worry." Lucrezia smiled at him and willed herself not to think any more on what Juan had said.


	6. Red Carnation

The carriage lumbered along the dirt road with two of Rome's most handsome and attentive guards on each side. One dark haired guard was alternating between glowering at the other and attempting to gaze through the red velvet curtain of the coach, however he could only briefly glimpse the beauty within. The other guard was quite content to silently enjoy the ride with his two siblings, almost forgetting the purpose of this trip.

Lucrezia was jostled awake by the sudden stop of the carriage and the abrupt squealing cry of her infant son. Her first thought was to wonder if Juan was anywhere near the child. As she completely awoke she found her son being nursed by the young maid sharing the enclosed space with her.

"Thank you, Henrietta. I think I'll get out for a little while and see what is holding us up." Lucrezia opened the curtain, letting the soft warm light stream in. She looked around to see Cesare on her side of the coach. He smiled when he saw her emerge and gracefully got down from his horse, as if he had done it a hundred times, and probably had. He offered Lucrezia his hand to assist her. When she was down and arm in arm with Cesare, as was natural for them, Cesare suggested a quiet walk around the site to stretch their legs.

"The day is beautiful."

"Your beauty quite outshines it."

"Do you mean that truthfully Cesare?" Lucrezia looked up at her brother hoping to see the sincerity in his eyes. He did not disappoint her, as untold behind his eyes was much more the she could ever hope to understand. Instead of answering her question, he simply smiled and continued along the natural path in the undergrowth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a modest flower resting among the beautiful bouquet crowding the path. Upon further inspection Cesare found it to be a deep red carnation.

"What is this?"

"A blossom for a blossom."

"It's lovely Cesare, and sweet smelling." A red carnation. Lucrezia attempted to think on her fleeting study of the meanings of flowers. Admiration? A red carnation means admiration and…

"Cesare is it true that you are going off with our brother to lead an army against Caterina Sforza?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I am not completely ignorant. I know you, I have known you my whole life. You do not think I know what is happening with you? You don't think I have my own spies in this spider web called Rome?"

"I assume you have assassins as well then sister?"

"I have what I need. Do you?"

"I need you."

"You need war and honour Cesare, you do not need a sister." Cesare stopped his stride and turned towards Lucrezia. He stared at her intently, while she held his gaze, before grabbing her by the arms and pulling her close to him. They were so close that Lucrezia could feel his breath on her lips and knew that he could feel the same.

"I need you like my body needs this air. I'd rather stop my own breath then give you up. Do not ever doubt that."

"I would never doubt you brother." A red carnation means passionate love, she remembered.


End file.
